This is Nice
by lavigneforever
Summary: The sequel to the previous BB and RAE. This has more humour and it's mainly about everybody


Sequel to Normal Times. i don't own teen titans sadly

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled angirly as she threw dark energy at her green boyfriend

"Rae i'm sorry! oof!" Beastboy hit the hallway wall as he was flung out of Raven's room.

Meanwhile in the commons...

*thud*

"Sounds like Beastboy tried to mess with Raven again on her day off." Robin explained as he sipped his coffee

"He should know better than that after what she went through." Starfire added wtih concern

Just then Beastboy entered rubbing the back of his head in pain

"I'm surprised that it's just your head that got damaged." Cyborg said as he handed Beastboy breakfast

Beastboy squinted his eyes viciously at his friend.

"She didn't want breakfast..." Beastboy finally spoke as he flopped on the couch, and turning on the t.v

"Well friend Beastboy, in our defense, we did tell you that we didn't think Raven was up for breakfast this early." Starfire said trying to cheer her green friend up.

"Yeah, you were right...Ijust don't get it! I went in there and asked if she wanted something to eat, and the next thing i know my head is killing me!"

"Did you insist that she eat after a long day yesterday?" Robin asked

Beastboy sweat dropped.

"Beastboy, come on! Don't poke the bear if it doesn't feel like eating you!" Cyborg said as he hit his green friend over the head.

"OW! MY HEAD!" Beastboy yelled as he glared at Cyborg.

"When Raven wakes up your going to have to apologize." Robin said as he walked over to the sink

Beastboy got up and began to walk out of the commons room. Cyborg blocked the doorway.

"Where you going grassstain?"

"You said i had to apologize!"

"Yeah, when she gets here in this room, don't go back for another butt whooping!"

Beastboy rolled his eyes and pushed past his friend.

"Beastboy!"

"Relax...i'm going on the roof."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In Raven's room...

"Ugh, i swear he can be so annoying at tmes Starfire!" Raven exclaimed at her orange haired friend.

"Beastboy was just wanting to be a good glebnar."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at her friend's native term.

"Glebnar?"

"Oh, on my planet it is equivalent to the meaning boyfriend." Starfire explained.

"Your right...god Star if i wasn't so uptight with my powers, i wouldn't have snapped at him." Raven said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You can go talk to him if you wish. He's on the roof."

Raven knew Beastboy went the roof only when he was feeling really down.

"Ok...but when we come back i better not see you and Robin shoving eachother's tongues down eachother's throats."

Starfire blushed and sweat dropped.

"No promises my friend!"

Raven rolled her eyes and headed for the roof.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's my turn to pick the next channel Robin!" Cyborg argued with his spikey haired friend

"You got the last 4 shows!" Robin yelled back

The remote slipped out of eactohers grasp and landed on the ground, automatically changing the channel. The tv switched to the food network which currently was showing a food making battle.

"What the?" Cyborg began

"It must have changed automatically when it hit the ground..." Robin said as he picked the remote up.

"Man, look at that crap this dude is cooking, i could cook way better then him!" Cybrog said as he sat on the couch.

"No way, i could totally cook better than you or him!" Robin began to argue.

The friends looked at eachother with a competitive face.

"I guess there is only one way to settle this..." Robin said as he got in Cyborg's face.

"STARFIRE!" the two yelled.

She rushed in to find the boys in chef outfits.

"What can i assist you with teammates?"

"We need a food judge, me and Cyborg are going to see who can cook better!" Robin explained to his girlfriend.

"But Robin, Cyborg makes all our meals, for what purpose would you need to prove who is a better cooker?"

Robin stopped for a second to think.

"Just to prove that he's not as a great as he thinks he is!" Robin finally said, confident in his excuse.

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Well if you wish, my planet has the same thing, but it's called marmar, three judges taste three different Tamaranean animals."

Robin and Cyborg turned green and chocked back vomit.

"Uh Star, I think this is a bit different." Robin said

"Come on man! Let's get cookin!" Cyborg exclaimed

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey you..." Raven said as she walked up behind Beastboy who was looking out over the ocean.

"Hi..."

"Beastboy i want to-" Raven was cut off by Beastboy kissing her.

"It's ok...i'm the one that should apologize." he explained as he looked at her in the eyes.

"There are certain things I guess we still need to work out in our relationship..." Raven said shying away from his gaze.

He tilted her chin back to face him.

"Hey, it's ok. As long as we work them out together, i'm ok." Beastboy said as he gave her a loving smile.

Raven gave him a look.

"What? Was it that cheesy? I can say something else baby."

Raven laughed

"no, it's just...your looking at me like that again."

Beastboy gave her a confused look

"The l love you look?"

Raven nodded

"Gee sorry!" Beastboy said sarcastically

Raven punched him in the arm

"Stop it."

She took a second and then she kissed his cheek.

"I love you baby..." she said as she hugged him

"I know i'm a lovable guy..." Beastboy replied, a smile playing on his lips

This gave him a well deserved slap in the arm

"Ow! hey, i love you too hun!" he said in a laugh.

"This is nice...i've gotten use to this finally..." Raven said as she hugged her boyfriend tighter

Suddenly the two heard a scream, well actually it was more like a short yell of surprise

They ran back into the tower from where the scream came from. They bursted through the commons door only to find Robin trying to wipe flour off Starfire who had exploded the flour bag with a starbolt. Cyborg had his head in one hand just laughing. Starfire was covered head to toe in white flour. Beastboy started lauging.

"What in Azar happened in here? I leave for five minutes and you destroy the kitchen Robin?" Raven asked

"Cyborg dropped a pan and it scared Star, she thought we were under attack and her starbolt hit the flour bag." Robin explained still brushing off flour from his girlfriend. He got to her chest and then gave her a sheepish look.

"I can handle that Robin just continue." Starfire said plainly.

"Why was there flour out anyways? We didn't have waffles this morning what gives dudes." Beastboy asked as he put an arm around Raven's waist.

"Friends Cyborg and Robin wanted to do the act of food competition..." Starfire explained.

"Figures that Robin and Cyborg would find something to compete with on our day off..." Raven said as she glared at Cyborg and Robin who both sweat dropped.

"on a completly unrelated topic, i see you and Beastboy are fine!" Robin said trying to get the unwanted attention off him.

"Yes, we are fine, now back to...this...whole issue here." Raven said as she gestured towards the mess of flour around the counters.

"Raven is right, time to see who's the better cook!" Cyborg said as he continued to cook viciously.

"That's not exactly. What...I...meant..." Raven tried to say but the boys were gone.

"Friends Raven and Beastboy would you like to do the food tasting with me?" Starfire offered.

Beastboy stepped back

"I'm a vegatarian bro, and whatever those two are making, i'm sure it's going to have meat of some sort."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine...i'll help judge this mess..." Raven said as she reluctantly sat at the round booth.

It took Cyborg and Robin only 15 minutes to cook something when they announced they were done.

"ME FIRST!" Cyborg and Robin said at the same time

They stopped, then glared at eacthother with anger

"Oh no not again..." Beastboy said

"Just. Serve. The food." Raven said impatiently

Cyborg handed over his dish to Starfire and Raven

"I made belguim Waffles!"

"Ooh didn't see that coming..." Robin said under his breath

"I heard that." Cyborg replied.

Robin also sat his dish in front of Starfire and Raven

"I made Pizza."

Beastboy stiffled a snicker

"What?!" Robin asked as got in Beastboy's face.

"It's pizza dude, we always eat pizza!" Beastboy laughed.

"You haven't tried my pizza though. And besides Cyborg made waffles! He always makes waffles!" Robin replied turning back to Raven and Starfire.

"This may sound weird my friends but i cannot commence to eating with all of you glaring at me..." Starfire said sheepishly

"It's ok Star we can turn away, whatever you need." Robin insisted

"Butt kisser.." Cyborg hushed under his breath.

Raven snickered at this.

"I heard that you lunk head." Robin replied.

The two cooks turned around and waited for the girls decision.

"You morons can turn around now." Raven said, who was now getting up to leave.

"Raven you have to tell us which one was better first!" Robin asked

Raven stopped next to Beastboy.

"I hated both." She said simply

"I was in the mood for a salad."

Beastboy snickered

"Thanks for the input Rae..." Cyborg said sarcastically

Starfire was waiting patiently

"Starfire what do you think?" Cyborg asked

"Well, um, i have not made a descion quite yet..." she explained

"Shocker..." Raven said under her breath. She was getting restless of this nonsense so she rested her head on Beastboy's shoulder whilst still standing.

"We can't count Raven's vote, she hates everything!" Cyborg said

"Beastboy come up here and be a judge and get your hand off Raven's butt!" Robin ordered.

Raven didn't noticed Beastboy's hand drift she just rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend towards the table

"ehhhh heh heh, right...um i'm-" Beastboy was cut off by Robin

"It's got stuff you can eat BB we made sure."

"well let's get started!" Beastboy said as he started eating

"Starfire are you done yet?!" Cyborg asked looking over at a smiling Starfire.

"I have come to a conclusion my friends!"

"Tell us already!" Raven said getting more restless

"I have chosen Cyborg's belguim waffles!"

Cyborg did a fist pump in the air

"Booyah! Take that you spikey haired twerp!"

Robin gritted his teeth and grabbed Beastboy by the collar while he was in the middle of eating.

"Ahh! Dude! Chill!" Beastboy said trying to pry away from his leaders grasp

"I swear Beastboy if you don't choose wisely here..." Robin threatened.

Beastboy laughed nervously

"Well Robin, i actually chose Cyborg's waffles..."

The room went silent.

"Beastboy..." Raven said with a warning

"Run." She continued

Robin tried to chase after him but Starfire held him back

"Just let me punch him! Just one hit! I desrved to win that one!" Robin yelled as he furiously tried to attack his teamate.

Suddely Raven appeared before him. She slapped him. Robin blinked a few times.

"If you hurt my boyfriend, i will banish you to another dimension." Raven threatend.

Robin laughed nervously

"On second thought, Cyborg one out of three?"

"That's not what i meant!" Raven yelled

The day proceeded with tons of cooking between Robin and Cyborg. By the time dinner came along the gang was so full they didn't even eat. The day started out crummy, but it got better. Another succesful day off.


End file.
